marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg:Loki (Loki Laufeyson)
Algemene info Echte naam: Loki Laufeyson Aliassen: Als gedaante veranderaar heeft Loki vele aliassen gehad maar veel gebruikt en genoemd zijn: God of Mischief, Trickster, Tso Zhung Nationaliteit: Asgardian Herkomst of krachtbron: Frost Giant (in ieder geval zijn vader) Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: File:Actsofvengeance.JPG|Prime Movers Asgardians, Karnilla, Enchantress, Skurge the Executioner, Cobra, Mister Hyde, Absorbing Man, Igron, Tyr, Lorelei, Hela, Ulik, Frost Giants, Storm Giants, Dormammu Bekende relaties: Laufey (vader, overleden), Farbauti (moeder), Sigyn (ex-vrouw), Sylene (docjter), Odin (pleegvader, overleden), Frigga (pleegmoeder), Thor, Vidar (stiefbroers), Hela ,Fenris (Wolf), Midgard Serpent (alleged progeny) Bekende Vijanden Bestand:CAPK0VXH.jpg|Avengers Krachten Ondanks dat hij een lid van de Frost Giants is, heeft Loki veel vaardigheden die overeenkomen met die van de Asgardianen. Loki bezit een zekere mate van bovenmenselijke kracht, ongeveer gelijk aan dat van de gemiddelde mannelijke Asgardiaan. Loki word veel minder snel oud dan een gewoon mens, maar heeft niet dezelfde vorm van “onsterfelijkheid” als andere goden zoals de Olympianen. Loki’s lichaam is immuun voor alle Aardse ziektes en infecties, en hij heeft een grote weerstand tegen fysieke verwondingen. Loki bezit een groot aantal mystieke gaven met verschillende effecten. Hij kan een krachtige energiestraal afvuren, magische krachtvelden oproepen, tijdelijk zijn eigen kracht vergroten, andere levende wezens en zelfs levenloze voorwerpen superkrachten geven, vliegen met grote snelheid, interdimensionale teleportatie, etc. Loki lijkt ook in zekere mate psionische krachten te hebben. Hij kon zijn gedachten overbrengen op anderen over grote afstand. Echter, hij kan geen gedachten lezen van anderen, enkel hun daden beïnvloeden. Naast al zijn mystieke gaven is Loki ook bijzonder slim. Echter, zijn haat tegen Thor, honger naar macht en afzondering van de rest maken dat zijn plannen altijd mislukken. *Mentale krachten: Bestand:Loki2.jpg|Mentaal kijken op afstand Bestand:Img020.jpg|Mentale illusies maken Bestand:Loki Powers.JPG|Mentaal richting veranderen van radiogolven *Bijna eeuwig leven *Imuun voor ziekte *Onketsbaarheid *Bovenmenselijk uithodingsvermogen *Magische krachten *Mystieke kracht schilden *Fysieke kracht vergroten *Vliegen *Interdimensionale teleportatie *Vormveranderaar *Loki heeft een brilliant intellect. *Loki kan 30 ton opdrukken. Beperkingen: Loki kan geen gedachte lezen. Wapens en accessoires: Eerste optreden: Journey Into Mystery #85 (October, 1962) Bedacht door: Stan Lee, Larry Lieber en Jack Kirby. Geschiedenis Loki is eigenlijk geen lid van de Asgardianen, maar is eigenlijk de zoon van Laufey, de overleden koning van de Frost Giants, de oude vijanden van de Asgardianen Odin zelf leide de oorlog van de Asgardianen tegen de Frost Giants en doodde Laufey in een persoonlijk gevecht Loki is niet een lid van de Asgardianen, maar de zoon van Laufey, de leider van de Frost Giants, de oude vijanden van de Asgardianen. Loki werd als baby gevonden door Odin nadat hij Laufey had verslagen. Loki was bijzonder klein voor een frost giant, ongeveer ter grootte van een Asgardiaan. Odin voedde Loki op samen met zijn biologische zoon Thor. Hun hele jeugd heerste er al een vijandschap tussen Thor en Loki, vooral vanwege het feit hoe verschillend ze werden behandeld door de andere Asgardianen. Loki was duidelijk inferieur aan zijn adoptiebroer op het gebied van kracht en moed, maar had wel zo zijn eigen vaardigheden op het gebied van magie. Hij hoopte met zijn magie ooit Asgard te veroveren. Loki’s natuurlijke talent voor het creëren van chaos en onheil ontwikkelde zich toen hij volwassen werd, wat hem de bijnaam God of Mischief (god der onheil) opleverde. Zijn streken namen echter steeds serieuzere vormen aan en werden steeds gewelddadiger, waardoor hij al snel de God van het kwaad werd genoemd. Odin werd het uiteindelijk zat en zette Loki gevangen. Maar na een tijdje brak Loki weer uit. Hij bevocht zijn broer Thor meerdere malen. Loki confronteerde Thor zowel persoonlijk als doormiddel van (niet altijd vrijwillige) helpers. Zo was hij verantwoordelijk voor de creatie van de superschurk Absorbing Man. Loki’s plannen richtten zich ook op de Aarde, wat hem in conflict bracht met Aardse superhelden. Loki manipuleerde de Hulk in het bevechten van Thor. Dit leidde echter tot de vorming van de Avengers. Ondanks zijn haat tegen Odin en Thor hielp Loki meerdere malen Asgard te verdedigen. Al was dat alleen maar omdat de vijand in kwestie Asgard vaak wilde vernietigen, terwijl Loki er enkel over wil heersen. Het was al voorspeld dat Loki uiteindelijk de vijanden van Asgard het "Eeuwige Rijk" binnen zou leiden, en dit zou vernietigen in een laatste conflict genaamd Ragnarok. Loki volbracht deze voorspelling door de vijanden van Asgard te leiden in hun gevecht tegen de Asgardianen. Tijdens dit gevecht bleek dat de geboorte, leven en dood van de Asgardianen zich voltrok in een steeds herhalende cyclus, geleid door wezens bekend als "Those Who Sit Above in Shadow". Thor was in staat een einde te maken aan de voortdurende cyclus. Alle Asgardianen stierven in het laatste gevecht, behalve Thor, die in een diep slaap belandde. Aangezien de "Those Who Sit Above" ditmaal ook stierven is het niet bekend of de Asgardianen weer tot leven zullen komen. Gedurende de “Civil War” verhaallijn keerde Thor’s hamer Mjolnir terug naar de aarde. Ook verscheen er een kloon van Thor, wat in kan houden dat Loki binnenkort ook op een of andere manier zal terugkeren. Overige: * Loki onthulde ooit tijdens een ontmoeting met Deadpool dat hij er van op de hoogte is dat hij een fictief personage in een stripboek is. *Discuseer verder op het forum *Loki op MDP Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t.